Around Fourth of July
by SweetCrazyYandereGirl
Summary: A few days late..but kinda finished it. It's nearing the Fourth of July for the Vocaloids, and the Vocaloid3s are wondering what fireworks are. Meanwhile, Lui is trying to confess to a certain Kagamine boy...Rated T for slight potty mouth and slightly disurbing VY1 and VY2. TWO-SHOT


**This...is more like a collabortion between me and Sweetyamiluna, a.k.a; Kitty...This started one night waaaay before Fourth of July when we couldn't sleep XP If you read Kitty's stories, you MIGHT be able to tell the difference between our way of writing. We wrote different parts randomly; I just wrote the little boyXboy parts mostly because Kitty can't take writing those due to her innocent mind...lol.**

**I completely ADORE this couple! Even Kitty, who probably doesn't wanna admit she likes cute little fluff like this; admits LenXLui is cute...**

**Don't blame us if this is bad...first time for me writing a fanfiction and fluff; and Kitty is just not good at fluff because of the way her mind works.**

**Disclaimer: All me and Kitty own is the plot. (Plus the lengthy fireworks explanation by Kiyoteru is wikipedia's too..)**

* * *

"Hey Lui! Are you coming to see the fireworks tomorrow night?" Rin asked the young boy sitting on the couch.

Lui blinked blankly at the cheerful girl.

"Fireworks? What are fireworks?" Ring asked curiously from her spot besides her brother.

"Oh right," Len replied, popping out of nowhere and propping his elbows on the armrest next to Lui. "It's you two's first year, so you wouldn't know what fireworks are."

"Actually, I don't know what fireworks are either." SeeU said from the kitchen, where she was currently eating a cream puff that Rion and Luka made.

"Me neither." Oliver's head popped around the corner, along with the rest of Vocaloid3.

The other Vocaloids sweat dropped.

"Oh...right..." Miki said in a small voice. "You all were released _after_ summer last year..."

"Well we've seen and heard of fireworks." A heavily-accented voice said from upstairs.

"Oh hi Bruno-San." Rin greeted the male Spanish Vocaloid awkwardly.

"Wait, let me guess, the fireworks were from when you were in Mexico wasn't it?" Gumi guessed, rolling her eyes.

Bruno and Clara nodded, looking slightly sheepish.

"Okay then, let me rephrase that completely; none of them have ever seen a firework in the summer, in JAPAN." Miki corrected herself, glancing at the two Spanish Vocaloids, who both smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you guys still didn't answer my question." Ring pointed out idly, now trying to get the tv remote from  
Lui.

"What question?" The Kagamine twins asked bluntly.

"What are fireworks?" Lui piped up quietly, saving his sister the trouble of trying to see if she could resist slapping the two slightly ditzy blondes.

"Fireworks are a class of explosive pyrotechnic devices used for aesthetic and entertainment purposes. The most common use of a firework is as part of a fireworks display. A fireworks event (also called a fireworks show or pyrotechnics) is a display of the effects produced by firework devices. Fireworks competitions are also regularly held at a number of places. Fireworks (devices) take many forms to produce the four primary effects: noise, light, smoke, and floating materials (confetti for example). They may be designed to burn with flames and sparks of many colors, typically red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and silver. Displays are common throughout the world and are the focal point of many cultural and religious celebrations." Kiyoteru started explaining rabidly, making everyone groan.

"The earliest documentation of fireworks dates back to 7th century China, where they were invented. The fireworks were used to accompany many festivities. It is a part of the culture of China and had its origin there, eventually it spread to other cultures and societies. Important events and festivities such as the Spring Festival (Chinese New Year) and the Mid-Autumn Festival were and still are times when fireworks are guaranteed sights. China is the largest manufacturer and exporter of fireworks in the world.

"Fireworks are generally classified as to where they perform, either as a ground or aerial firework. In the latter case they may provide their own propulsion-"

"OH GOOD LORD! NO NEED TO WRITE A FREAKING HISTORY BOOK!" Rin finally screamed out in frustration, throwing a orange at Kiyoteru's head.

The orange smacked straight into the teacher's head and he fell backwards into the floor, unconscious.

No one really paid him any mind as Kiyo was a teacher, and Rin had no absolute patience for school.

At all.

"Thank Rin-chan." Miziki thanked the blonde orange-loving girl curtly before turning back to the Vocaloid3s.

"Fireworks...how can I describe them?" Miziki pondered quietly, closing her pink fan and resting it on her mouth.

"Small explosive death bombs?" Yuma suggested, earning horrified looks from everyone but Miziki.

"Oh, I know how to explain it!" Miziki exclaimed, completely ignoring everyone's stares.

"It will explain it right? And not scare everyone?" Gumi asked skeptically, glancing at Yuma pointedly.

"Of course not! I find it rude that you think that I may try and scare them!"

"Then let's hear it." Meito said airily, the genderbend barely even paying attention as he sipped his sake.

"Fireworks are beautiful; like warm red blood splattering on kimonos!" Miziki said rather excitedly, making Meito spit-take and everyone else take a few steps back.

Except for Yuma, who stated flatly and seriously; "That's a pretty good explanation. "

"GOOD EXPLANATION MY ASS!"

* * *

After Meito and everyone got done yelling at the two disturbing Vocaloids, Lui got tired of Miziki explaining quite weird things and watching everyone else try to shut her up.

It went something like this...

"Maybe warm blood splattering was a really bad way to put it.." Miziki had began, sounding slightly sane for a moment.

"The correct explanation would be guts, organs, and _hot_ blood splattering on white walls and clothes!" Miziki exclaimed, once again making Meito spit-take and everyone take even more steps back.

Yuma however, nodded like she didn't sound like a complete crazy psycho and added; "Yep, fireworks are _that_ beautiful."

"WHAT THE F IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" Meito yelled at the pair, this time along with several other people.

"Is it wrong to love blood splattering on walls, guts ripped out of stomachs, watching bodies rot-"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I THROW UP MY LUNCH!" Meiko screamed at the kimono-clad girl, now joining the fight, noticing that nearly half of the people had ran away.

"But, I just love describing such beautiful things..."

"Miziki's right, at least let her talk about things she find cute, which I find quite beautiful too."

"That's it. I'm sending you two to asylum or something. Either way, you two need help." Gumo concluded, punching in numbers in his cellphone.

Everyone who didn't leave yet agreed.

* * *

**Lui's POV**

And when I started walked upstairs to my white room, I could still hear Miziki offering some "beautiful" descriptions about how bodies rot and what maggots did, or looked like for that matter.

Then Yuma started adding something else about how he wished to see a real rotting body with maggots up close and take a picture of it.

Miku threw a leek at him while Miki and Mikuo covered Yuki and Ryuto's ears.

"Don't talk about that kind of stuff when I'm cooking..." Rion said weakly from the kitchen.

I've already left the chaotic living room by then.

.

.

.

I sighed as he plopped down on my orange-ish bed.

"I admit I wanna see the fireworks, but..."

I suddenly squirmed in embarrassment and hugged one of my amber pillows to my chest, feeling my cheeks turn pink.

_I've got bigger problems on my hands..._

Suddenly, my blue-haired sister; Ring, slammed the door open, making me jump a foot in the air.

"YOU TWO ARE THE MOST DISTURBING PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET! GO INTO A ASYLUM ALREADY YOU BUNCH OF-oh hi Lui!" Ring greeted her younger brother rather nicely, despite what she just said to Yuma and Miziki.

"E-erm, hi Ring-nii..." I said nervously, startled by her mood swing.

Ring closed the door behind her and sat down next to me.

"Since you probably didn't hear the proper explanation about fireworks they tried to give us, I came up here, especially since you seemed a little down lately. So what's up?" Ring said all of this in one breath, then put a arm around my shoulders.

I instantly flushed at the thought of my 'problem' again and hugged the pillow even tighter.

"E-e-e-e-erm...U-u-u-u-uh...I..." I squirmed uneasily under his sister's stare.

"I-I-I-I-I.." I started to stutter even worse, my cheeks starting to turn red.

Ring sighed, knowing me, this had to be something really big.

Although, under normal circumstances, Ring's patience would of worn thin by now; but I guess Ring was starting to get used to it.

"You can tell me later, but first, the fireworks explanation..."

.

.

.

"Oh! So that's what fireworks are!" I exclaimed, now somewhat over my some-what embarrassing problem.

"Yup. And since the Fourth of July is tomorrow, we won't have to wait very long!" Ring said, throwing her hands up in the air in excitement.

I smiled and nodded, laughing inwardly at my sister's reaction.

"Now come on, don't you wanna come and eat dinner?" Ring asked, jumping up from my orange bed.

I nodded mutely once more as Ring pulled me up and proceeded to drag me into the dining room.

* * *

"Come on Ring-nii, I can walk by myself." Lui said, laughing as he tugged on his sister's arm.

Ring stared at him for a moment before glancing in front of her and smiling.

"Suit yourself." Ring sang, letting go of Lui's hand and skipping towards the dining room.

Lui blinked after her blankly.

"What just happened...?" He questioned blankly, scratching his head.

"BANZAI!"

"AH!"

"Wha-?"

Someone suddenly attacked him from behind, pushing him roughly, making Lui let out a startled yell.

Unluckily for Lui, he ran into something hard slightly hard, taking it down with him.

"Mft.."

"O-ow.." Lui managed to squeak out, his nose rubbing against something soft.

He could hear soft squeals coming from the background, but couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"E-eto, w-what did I run into?" Lui asked, sitting up and rubbing his forehead where it came into contact with the object.

Lui glanced up to see most of the Vocaloids looking down at him, LAUGHING.

"W-w-what..?" He stuttered, confused and embarrassed as his cheeks turned rosy.

Rin, who Lui presumed to be the one who pushed him, snorted loudly and said; "Do you mind getting off my brother?"

Lui blinked in confusion for a second before glancing down and instantly turning red.

The 'hard thing' that he crashed into was really LEN, who at the moment looked slightly dazed and was trying to sit up.

The worse part?

Lui was straddling the older boy, and Lui seemed to have figured out the 'soft thing' that his nose was nuzzling before was Len's neck.

Which only made his face flush even deeper of course.

"But I don't really mind," Rin started to add quickly, smirking and crossing her arms. "You two look like a great couple, especially like that."

"Y-yeah.." Miku nodded, her face slightly pink as she stared at the boys on the floor of the hallway.

"So...so...MOE!" Rion shrieked, clutching her pink cheeks and shaking her head back and forth.

About half of the girl's Vocaloids nodded in agreement, their faces slightly red or pink.

A few of the other boys looked uncomfortable though, while others turned pink or just had a plain poker face on.

"A-ah, I-I-I.." Lui stuttered, starting to lose control of his mouth.

He was interrupted by the ever-so-clueless Len.

"Ow, ow...Now who tackled me-oh...h-hi Lui." Len turned slightly pink as he realized their position as he sat up.

Rin giggled as most of the Vocaloids started to walk away. "Why dont you two get a room while we eat dinner?" She suggested, laughing at her own joke.

"Rin!" Len scolded angrily, his face starting to flush deeper and deeper. "There is nothing going on between me and Lui!"

"Not YET Lenny. Not yet." Rin corrected softly, walking away to the dining room.

Len blinked in surprise at his sister's sudden change of tone.

"What was that about?" He asked Lui, who was now sitting on his lap, oblivious to the sad look in the young boy's eyes.

.

.

.

"Sooo..." (Ba)Kaito began awkwardly, since even an idiot could sense the tension at the table.

"What color are the fireworks gonna be?" Yuki asked, in a attempt to get her 'big brothers and sisters' to talk.

"When is it gwing to stawt?" Ryuto added on, since even he could feel the tense atmosphere.

"It's all a secret!❤" Gumi, who was in charge of the fireworks, answered, winking at the two young Vocaloids.

After that, no one else really felt like breaking the heavy tension in the air.

Ring glanced worriedly at her brother's depressed state as Lui pushed his food around the plate gloomily.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"L-Lui.."

The said boy in question glanced up in surprise, because he's never heard Ring so nervous and timid.

"Y-yeah, I'm about to sleep, what Ring-nii?"

Ring closed the Lui's bedroom door behind her and sat down next to Lui once again.

"Lui," She began seriously, putting her hands on the boy's shoulders and freaking him out.

"Do you have a crush on anyone at all?"

Lui instantly flushed red at the question.

"N-n-n-no! W-what m-ma-makes you think that?"

"Well, for one thing, you're stuttering;" Ring pointed out flatly, taking her hands off his shoulders.

"You're also blushing, and seem to be acting weird around some people too." Ring then raised her eyebrow. "And to be honest, blushing and stuttering doesn't help to convince me at all."

Lui flushed even deeper at the comment. "W-w-well..I-I-I..."

"Who do you like? Come on, I'm your sister. You can tell me." Ring insisted, stubborn.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I...l-l-l-l-like..." Lui suddenly grabbed his pillow and stuffed his face in it, embarrassed and blushing madly.

"Lui! Just spit it out already!" Ring said, already starting to lose her patience.

"I-I-I...I..IhaveacrushonLen-kun!" Lui exploded, his voice volume startling Ring a little.

"I..you...what?" Ring blinked blankly, which was understandable considering that Lui's words mashed up together.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What? You like Len-kun?" Ring gasped in surprise.

"Y-yes!" Lui wailed, burying his face in the pillow. "Now don't scream it so loud!"

"I'll try.." Ring promised softly. "But why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"B-because I didn't notice it before!" Lui half-lied, his face burning red. "I only noticed it a few weeks ago!"

Ring looked at him carefully, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration and thoughtfulness.

"Well...there was something else I forgot to tell you about the fireworks..." Ring murmured quietly, her face unreadable.

"W-what is it?" Lui asked curiously, his face starting to return to his normal color.

"It...was a urban legend around here than the girls told me." Ring began slowly.

Lui sat up straighter, having no idea where she was going.

"On the Fourth of July, there's an urban legend that if you watch the fireworks together with the person you like and confess, you two will instantly fall in love...or something along those lines..." Ring trailed off lamely, fiddling with her blue nightgown.

Lui turned pink. "Oh...So, you want me to.."

"I don't wanna force you into anything of course!" Ring said, failing her arms around in a panic. "I mean, you could just invite him or something and watch the fireworks! You don't have to confess and-"

"Ring-nii," Lui smiled at his sister softly and hugged her. "It's alright. I get what you're trying to say; and I'm happy that you still care for me enough to tell me that."

Lui felt Ring hug him back gently.

"Yeah, well you seemed depressed lately, and that legend really did seem to work...they said that's how Nero and Neru got together...Neru confessed of course. They said that Nero said that Neru confessed by saying 'I-I like you, you big dummy!' It was pretty funny." Ring murmured, laughing quietly.

Lui pulled back from the hug and smiled even wider. "Y-yup, that sounds like Neru all right."

"It was just like that with Gumi and Lily too.." Ring giggled. "Gumi-chan turned pink when the others told me."

Lui giggled happily, glad to have gotten off the subject of his crush for now.

**~The Next Day~**

"Come on Lui! Wake up!" Ring shook her strawberry-blonde brother back and forth in a attempt to get him to wake up.

"Mfft..." Lui groaned, turning over in his sleep.

"Lui! Wake up!" Ring pushed her brother even harder; but he still didn't wake up.

Someone sighed from behind her. "Ring...what's all the racket..?"

The fore-mentioned girl turned around to see a very tired-looking Mikuo standing before her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you up? I was trying wake _Lui_ up instead.." Ring smiled sheepishly at the teal-haired genderbend.

Mikuo sighed again and ran his hand through his bangs. "That kid is a deep sleeper?" Ring nodded slowly.

"Well then, just come with me since I'm already awake and I have a plan." Mikuo stated flatly, clearly not happy at being woke up at 10 o'clock in the morning.

"Err...sorry..." Ring murmured, following the boy into the kitchen.

.

.

.

.

"Should we really be doing this..?"

"C'mon, do you really want him to wake up or not?"

"Mikuo's right Ring-chan(!) If you want him to wake up then just let us do this(!)*"

"But Rin-(!)"

"Can you two girls stop arguing? Cause I will do it wether either of you want it or not."

"That's what _he_ said."

"_Rin!_" This time the whisper came both of the bluettes, which also came with a blush.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Cue the evil teasing smirk.

Mikuo just gritted his teeth and proceeded with the plan.

"_WAH!_"

"Run for your lives kids!" Rin shouted as she bolted out of the room.

"Told you guys that it wasn't a good idea!" Ring wailed as she flew after Rin.

"BE QUIET RING!" Mikuo and Rin yelled in unison as they all ran away from a dripping wet Lui.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh...so that's what happened..." Gumi said sympathetically, patting Lui's still wet head.

"Come on, it's nothing that bad; it was just water...right?" Gakupo asked, suddenly very interested.

"No...since Mikuo was so tired; he got some sake, poured it into a bottle, and dumped it on me.." Lui wailed, licking the back of his hand all cat-like.

"What?_! So that's who took my_ _sake_?_!_" Meiko roared angrily, jumping up from the couch.

She then proceeded to stomp down the hallway looking for the trio, looking very much like a furious fire-breathing dragon.

"..."

"But what if the sake was Meito's?" Lui asked quietly, making everyone in the room stare at him and shake their heads.

"C'mon, let's just get you cleaned up." Meito said, rolling his eyes and pulling Lui up by the arm.

"..."

"Isn't anyone worried about what Meito might do to a sake-covered Lui in his bathroom?"

"Kaito...don't be such a pervert." Luka shook her head at the ditzy ice cream lover.

"I was just worried, because last time..." His protest trailed off quietly as everyone remembered the last time something like this happened.

"..."

"..."

"Oh crap."

* * *

"Okay guys, I don't think Lui is chasing us anymore!" Rin concluded loudly.

"I said that 10 minutes ago." Ring replied bluntly.

"Yeah, but now we had a bigger problem." Mikuo pointed out, _literally_ pointing to a very scary-looking Meiko.

"Eek! Let's go over there!" Ring whisper-yelled, pointing to a closet in the bathroom.

"What kind of bathroom has a closet?" Rin remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Meito's. Now get in!" Mikuo whispered quickly, pulling Rin in the closet by the arm and shut the door quickly.

"What's wrong Lui?" Meito's deep voice rang through the bathroom.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard Mikuo-san, Rin-san, and Ring-nii..." Lui's voice echoed off the tiled walls.

The aforementioned trio sweatdropped in the dark crowded closet.

"Ah, well I don't hear them, but let's get you cleaned up!" Meito said rather brightly.

"U-uh, okay..."

Ring blinked for a second before she turned to Mikuo; "What you poured on Lui...it _was_ water...right?"

Mikuo blinked. "I..think so..."

Three pairs of eyes stared at him before they all whacked him on the head.

"Wait!" Rin suddenly said in a hushed whisper. "Len, _what the oranges are you doing in Meito's bathroom's closet?_!"

Len, who seemed to behind the trio the whole time, blinked and stared into space for a few minutes; then...

"I was hiding from Meiko because she thought I took her sake." Len re-focused on the trio and glared at Mikuo.

The said boy in question laughed nervously and scratched his head sheepishly.

"E-errr...s-sorry guys...I was really tired-" His lame explanation was cut off by Lui.

"E-eh? M-m-meito-nii, w-what-?" The young boy suddenly let out a surprised mewl.

Everyone's faces in the closet instantly turned red.

"I-is he...what?..m-my innocent brother..?" Ring squeaked quietly, holding her cheeks and shaking her head frantically.

Mikuo just covered her ears and pulled her into his lap.

Len likewise did the same with Rin; who was blushing madly and seemed to have a perverted mind.

"M-Meito-nii..." Lui's voice squeaked out from behind the door. "C-c-can y-you s-s-s-st..o..p..." The last word was slightly distorted and was followed by another mew.

Mikuo and Len glanced at each other; their faces discovering a new shade of red.

"I'm just cleaning you up Lui." Meito's voice sounded slightly distant now. "What's wrong with that?"

"B-b-b-b-because..." Lui has seemed to lost control of his mouth.

The squeaking of mattress springs could be heard.

"A-a-ano..."

"What Lui?"

Len, shaking for some reason-possibly embarrassment-, suddenly burst out of the closet, tumbled from the bathroom, and landed in Meito's bedroom.

"O-okay, w-what are you two..?" Len trailed off at the sight of a embarrassed-looking Lui sitting in Meito's lap, a fluffy white towel on the 12-year-old's head.

"Oh." Len instantly felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"C'mon Len, did you think we were doing _naughty _things?" Meito prompted, smirking at the blonde boy.

"W-w-well..." Len stuttered, cursing himself for acting thoughtlessly like that.

Meito's smirk vanished, and a unreadable look replaced it as his brown eyes carefully took in Len.

Watching the blonde boy out of the corner of his eye; Meito made the strawberry-blonde face him, then slowly licked Lui's wet ear.

The response was instant; Lui's ears turned red, Len looked like he was about to yell at him, Rin appeared, looking flushed and wanted to cuss at me or squeal, and then Mikuo also came in, carrying a fainted Ring.

Meito shrugged it all off, and just licked the sake off Lui's cheeks too, not even pausing when Len started to cuss him out and Mikuo gave him a what-the-heck-do-you-think-you're-doing face.

Everything then grew quiet when Lui started push at Meito weakly, his hands shaking and cheeks flushed.

"S-st-stop i-it M-meito-nii.." Lui managed to say, his hands tightening around Meito's shirt.

Meito shrugged and put his arms around Lui's waist, supporting the young boy from sliding off. "Whatever you say kid."

Len walked in front of me and held his arms out. "Give him to me." He stated bluntly, a poker face on.

Meito blinked, then stood up and hoisted Lui up bridal-style; giving Lui to Len and then said; "Can you four now get out of my room?"

.

.

.

.

Rin followed Mikuo to Ring's room to take care of her, leaving Lui alone with Len.

"E-e-e-erm..." Lui stuttered, wondering on what to say.

"L-l-l-l-len-kun..." Lui managed to say, earning a small glance from the 14-year-old.

"Yeah Lui?" They reached Lui's room now.

"A-a-a-about what just happened.." Lui suddenly bit his lip, looking anywhere but at Len.

"Yeah? What did Meito do to you?" Len asked gently, setting Lui down on his bed.

"H-h-he...e-erm.." Lui fiddled with the straps on his outfit. "He just licked me.."

"Where?"

"C-cheeks, neck, e-ear..."

Len sighed and ruffled Lui's hair brotherly. "Meito's a weirdo so don't worry about him."

Lui smiled up at Len nervously.

"A-a-ano...L-l-l-len-kun..?"

"Yeah?"

"W-w-w-will y-y-you..."

"Yeah? Spit it out already!"

W-will y-you-s-see-thefireworkswithmeLen-kun?" Lui sputtered out, his voice louder than he meant to be.

Len stared at him with his bright blue eyes for a full minute, making Lui squirm.

"Sure Lui, meet me under the trees in the park tonight; that's where we're gonna have the fireworks."

Lui blinked in surprise, and then Len was gone.

* * *

**Lui's POV**

As soon as I realized that Len left, my face instantly started burning.

"W-w-what did I just do?" I murmured to myself in surprise, my head spinning from the confusion of what just happened.

As I tried to gather my thoughts and calm down, Kaito walked in.

"What's wrong Lui? You look down." Kaito commented, sitting down next to me and ruffling my hair.

"N-nothing much.." I muttered quietly, wondering why everyone liked ruffling my hair so much.

"Ganbatte** Lui!" Miku entered the room and said half-heartly.

Kaito jumped up. "Hey Miku!" He greeted her brightly.

Miku smiled at the ice-cream lover. "Good Morning Bakaito!"

I snorted at the nickname while Kaito just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Anyway," Miku began, sitting down and putting an arm around me. "Just keep rolling!"

"Huh?" I stared at the girl, wondering if I heard her wrong.

"It's the lyrics from one of my most famous songs; 'Rolling Girl'!" Miku explaned, giggling at my expression.

"That isn't exactly the lyrics..." Kaito murmured, still in a daze from the 'Bakaito' comment.

Miku shot him a glare and admitted; "Oh fine, I might of changed it a little. 'One more time, one more time, I'll roll today too.' There, you happy?"

"Why don't you choose better lyrics from another song then?"

"Oh just shush already Bakaito! You're horrible at trying to make someone feel better!"

"E-erm.." I whipped my head back and forth between the two nervously. "So...what's Rolling Girl about..?"

Miku stopped glaring at Kaito to look at me. "It's about a girl who's shunned for being different; so she turns to her friend who's a boy, who seems to promise to help her commit suicide or run away when she can't take it anymore. 'Rolling' means she'll keep pushing through. Or something along those lines..***"

I tilted my head to the side, ignoring Kaito's stares. "Can I hear you sing it?"

Miku blinked at me.

"Sure...but I need music.."

Kaito, now over the 'Bakaito' nickname, pulled a disc and handed it to Miku, who took it blankly and glanced at me pointly.

"I have a CD player..." I pointed to a sliver one next to my bed.

"Thanks!" Miku put the CD, pushed 'play' and started to sing as the piano started playing.

_"Ronriigaaru wa itsu made mo todoka nai yume mite_

_"Sawagu atama no naka o kakimawashite, kakimawashite."_

_"「Mondai nai.」 to tsubuyaite, kotoba wa ushina wareta?_

_"Mou shippai, mou shippai,_

_"Machigai sagashite ni shimawareba mata mawaru no!"_

_"Mou ikkai, mou ikkai,_

_"「Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu」to_

_" Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu,_

_"Kotoba ni imi o kanadenagara!"_

_"「Mou ii kai?」"_

_"「Mada desu yo, mada mada saki wa mienai no de. Iki o tomeru no, ima.」"_

_"Rooringaru no nare no hate todoka nai, mukou no iro_

_"Kasanaru koe to koe o maze awasete, maze awasete."_

_"「Mondai nai」 to tsubuyaita kotoba wa ushinawareta_

_"Dounatta tte iindatte sa,_

_"Machigai datte okoshichao uto sasou, sakamichi."_

_"Mou ikkai, mou ikkai,_

_"Watashi o douka korogashite to_

_"Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu,_

_"Mukuchi ni imi o kasane nagara!"_

_"「Mou ii kai?」"_

_"「Mou sukoshi, mou sugu nanika mieru darou to. Iki o tomeru no, ima」"_

_"Mou ikkai, mou ikkai,_

_"「Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu」to_

_"Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu,_

_"Kotoba ni emi wo kanade nagara!"_

_"「Mou ii kai? Mou ii yo. Soro soro kimi mo tsukaretarou, ne」"_

_"Iki wo, yameru no, ima!"_

"Wow." I gasped, amazed. "That was great!"

Miku grinned down at me. "Thanks, but it's just the song that's great. I just sing it, so I bet it you or Kaito sang it, it'll sound just as good if not better!"

I blinked a couple times in surprise. "T-thanks..."

_"You're actually really good at singing! So don't let those fans get you down just because of your design! I bet your singing is even better than mine!"_

The last anyone said anything like that to me...besides Ring, who's usually only comforting me..

It was Len who once said that...

My cheeks instantly flushed pink from the thought of Len.

"-ui? Why's your face red?" Miku asked curiously, waving a hand in front of my face.

"He's pretty just flattered.." Kaito muttered from the side.

I snapped back into reality. "O-oh, sorry, what?"

Miku sighed and said to Kaito while pointing to the door; "Get out."

"What? But-"

"Get out. Just a girl-to-girl talk."

"W-what? I-I'm a boy Miku-san!" I protested feebly.

"Okay, let me backtrack for a second; girl-to-girly-boy talk!"

"Miku-san!" I wailed, embarrassed.

"What? And just call me Miku!****"

.

.

.

.

.

After some intense arguing about wether I looked like a girl or not for about 10 minutes; Kaito finally left the room, muttering something about needing vanilla ice cream.

Miku watched the ice cream lover out of the corner of her eye, then when he shut the door; she completely stopped mid-sentence of what she was about to say.

I was slightly surprised. "E-erm, Miku-san, what-"

"I thought I told you to call me Miku. Just Miku." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"O-okay, Miku-"

"Do you love Len?" She asked rather bluntly, making me choke on nothing at all.

After Miku pounded on my back, I answered with a question; "Y-you...H-how did you know?"

Miku gave me a weird did-you-really-just-say-that face for a full minute before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

My face instantly started burning. "W-what did I say?_!_"

Miku tumbled off my bed in a answer, laughing even harder because of that.

Rin chose that moment to walk in. "Who's laughing their as-Miku? Why you laughing so hard?"

The tealette just pointed at me wordlessly and started pounding on the matress.

Rin and me stared at each other for one minute before Rin started giggling too.*****

Seriously, what did I do?_!_

.

.

.

"Okay, okay.." Miku hicupped six minutes later.

"Now can you two tell me exactly what I did to make you laugh so hard?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Miku somehow managed to hiccup and giggle at the same time at my question.

"B-because y-you..." She cleared her throat to keep herself from laughing again. "You just admitted that you loved Len."

My cheeks instantly turned beet red. "W-w-w-wh-wha-?"

Rin giggled and slumped forward, clutching her stomach in an attempt to stop her upcoming laughter.

Miku hiccuped again, this time smiling with amusement. "I asked if you loved Len, and you asked 'How did you know?', so you basically admited that you loved Len."

Rin snorted loudly, patting my shoulder. "When Ring admitted it to me that you had a crush on him; I never thought it was in _that _way. So I hope you take good care of him will ya? Don't let him screw you too hard, or else your ass will hurt really bad for a few days.."

My face probably looked like a tomato. "I-I-I-I..." I stuttered for a second, lost for words until what she said _really_ sank in.

"YOU THINK HE'S GONNA-?_!_" I exploded, my face discovering a new shade of red.

Both Rin and Miku fell backwards again, this time from surprise from my explosion, and laughter.

"Whoa, whoa." Mikuo entered the room, supporting a tired-looking Ring. "What's wrong?"

I cooled down quickly, feeling slightly dizzy as I turned to the pair. "Ring," I began in a danerous voice.

"Yes?"

"Why. Did. You. Tell. Rin." I stated, taking a note from Rin's book in a situation like this.

Ring instantly hid behind Mikuo. "Because she already kinda knew..or she guessed at least.." She said in a small voice, her head peeking out from behind Mikuo. "So I just told her that she was right..."

Mikuo stared at us, then at the tealette and blonde laughing their heads off next to my bed, and said the last thing I least expected him to say.

"Oh, is this about Lui liking Len?******"

I stared at his blank expression, then at the slightly-scared and amused Ring, then at the two girls giggling near my bed.

There were black spots...I feel even more dizzy...and a bit light-headed...

I could feel myself slipping sideways as the world was engulfed in darkness.

"_Lui!"_

* * *

"Lui!" Ring wailed, shaking her unconscious brother violently.

"H-huh?" Miku hiccuped in confusion. "Why did he f-faint?"

"Infomation overload?" Rin suggested, sitting up. "It happened to Lenny quite a few times when we first came here."

"Really? What did you do?" Ring asked her, suddenly very interested.

"They told me to let him sleep it off for a few hours. But Bakaito said he might wake up with a headache; it seems that it happened to Kaito a lot too...but Leon was the first one. It only happened once though." Rin explained, pulling her knees up to her chest and poking Lui.

"Oh..okay.." Ring murmured, looking slightly down.

Mikuo glanced at her and put an arm around Ring. "Cheer up. Everything will work out in the end, and he'll wake up anyhow. But when he does; I don't think he wants to see his sister hungry and sad. Let's go eat, I bet Rion made something really good!"

Rin and Miku glanced at each other, and a another silent matchmaking plan was created; but this time not for Lui.

* * *

**Lui's POV**

My head hurts...

Did I slip and fall or something?

"N-ngh.." I groaned as I tried to open my eyes.

"Lui, you awake?" A familiar voice asked in concern.

A _very_ familiar _boy_ voice.

_Please, please, don't let it be... _I silently prayed as I opened my eyes warily.

There he was, about three inches away from my face; was Len Kagamine, my crush.

I blinked several times before heat rushed to my cheeks quickly.

"H-hi Len-kun.." I stuttered, smiling weakly at the boy. "W-what're you doing in my r-room?"

Len blinked and leaned backwards. "Rin said you got an infomation overload, and ended up fainting, so I came up to take care of you for the rest of the day."

"W-what-? I-i-in-infomation overload?"

"It's what happens when we process too much infomation at one time. The blood starts rushing to your head and you might of started hyperventilating; which most likely made you faint.*******" Len answered matter-of-factly.

It might of because of all the stress in the past days, but I started giggling hysterically at the way Len answered that.

Len stared at me carefully. "Uh...Lui, what's so funny...?"

"Y-y-you s-s-sounded l-l-l-l-like a-a r-ro-robot!" I exclaimed, scolding myself inwardly for sounding like a crazy idiot.

"Lui..." Len began slowly, eyeing me slightly warily. "...I think you should calm down a little..."

"W-w-wh-wh-why?" I managed to say in between my giggles.

"For one, you sound like Rin on sugar; and two, I think you might faint again..."

"W-w-what m-m-ma-ma-makes y-y-you s-sa-sa-say t-t-th-th-th-that?"

"...You're stuttering really weirdly and you're hyperventilating...plus you are also giggling nervously, which is a sign you're gonna faint soon..." Len looked slightly worried and scared.

I desperately tried to calm myself, but whenever I tried, I just ended up making it worse.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I c-c-ca-ca-ca-can't-!"

Len finally gripped my shoulders to stop me from rocking back and forth. "Lui, look at me."

I shyly glanced up into his calm and deep sapphire eyes, even though I was still giggling uncontrollably.

"You need to calm down Lui, or else you'll faint again and make everyone worried; including me and Ring. You should breathe slowly in and out." He said soothingly, shaking my shoulders a little as he said this.

My breath instantly calmed, and I stopped giggling.

"Thanks Len-kun." I murmured, breathing slowly like he told me to.

Len leaned back and smiled; his serious side gone. "No problem. And just call me Len!"

"...Len."

The said boy grinned. "What?"

"...I-I just wanted to try it..."

Len snorted loudly and ruffled my strawberry blonde hair.

"Well then are you hungry? You've been unconscious since this morning."

As I opened my mouth to answer; my stomach growled loudly.

Len laughed at my pink face cheerfully, grabbing my hand to hoist me up.

"It's nightime, so the fireworks are gonna start in about 30 minutes," Len started, ignoring my dumb-founded expression. "Luka, and Rion helped make a night picnic for the fireworks!"

"_Exactly how long was I asleep?_"

"Didn't I tell you? The whole day since this morning." Len turned around to glance at me.

I blinked at him blankly in response.

"Never mind. But remember how I said to meet me under a tree? It's that one." The blonde Kagamine pointed to a tree on top of the hill. "Meet me there in 25 minutes."

"O-okay." I stuttered quickly, staring at the tree.

When I turned back to look at him; he was already gone.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Lui! You okay now?" Kaito asked me, sharing some vanilla ice cream with Miku.

"E-e-erm, y-yeah!" I replied, a little surprised that Miku and Kaito were sitting on a park bench, eating from the same cone.

The thing was, I only been here a few months; but even I could tell that Kaito didn't like sharing his ice cream.

Because the first thing he said to me was; "Hi nice to meet you! You aren't gonna touch my ice cream are you?"

Then Luka slapped him with a tuna.

Shaking my head quickly, I asked; "Why are you two sharing an ice cream cone?"

"Because he made me drop mine in the lake." Miku said bluntly, offering no explanation at all.

"O..o..k.." I replied slowly, a little confused.

Then, someone tackled me from behind.

"LUUI!" The girl shouted loudly, hugging me tightly.

"W-WAH!" I yelled, falling forward into the grass.

"Ring," Mikuo's amused voice scolded lightly. "I know you're happy to see your brother, but don't tackle him into the grass."

"Oh fine.." The weight on my back lightened.

"H-hi Ring, M-mikuo-san.." I greeted, sitting up and turning around to look at my sister.

Ring's feet were dangling half a foot in the air, because Mikuo was holding a pouting Ring up by the arms.

Behind them, were Rin and Miku, who were staring at the pair and giggling.

I shook my head at all of them; thinking that I had enough of drama for a day.

.

.

.

.

.

"Good luck Lui!" Ring, Miku, and Rin shouted after me as I sprinted up to the hill where the tree was.

_Only seven minutes left! _I thought, glancing at my watch.

"W-whoa!" I exclaimed, tripping over a rock and faceplanting into the grass. "Ngh.."

I rubbed my forehead and stumbled back up, amling towards the tree.

"O-owie..."

" 'Owie'? You're more childish than I thought." A voice chuckled above me.

I jumped up and glanced up to see...

"L-Len-kun! H-how did you get up there?"

The said boy jumped down, tilted his head, and frowned at me. "I thought I told you to just call me Len."

Ignoring the blush on my cheeks, I crossed my arms and said; "You didn't answer my question."

Len laughed cutely at me, making me flush even more.

"Just come sit down and enjoy the upcoming show!" Len exclaimed, patting the spot next to him.

"E-e-erm..o-okay.." I replied nervously, sitting down half a foot away from Len.

"Scoot over here or else you might roll down the hill..*" Len said, frowning a little.

I scooted half an inch closer.

"Scoot closer."

Another half inch.

"Scoot."

Another half inch.

"Lui-!" He finally yelled with frustration; reaching over and yanking my arm so I fell on his chest awkwardly.

"U-u-u-u-uh..." I stuttered, lost at what to say.

I leaned backwards, raising my head from Len's chest.

"U-u-u-u-u-uh..S-s-sh-should I m-mov-"

"No, it's alright." Len said in a strange voice.

"I'm–w-w-w-wh-what?" I replied dumbly, wondering if I heard him wrong.

"Stay. You can even sit on my lap if you want." Len added calmly, patting my head.

Confused, and slightly embarrassed, I shifted my position so I was half-sitting, and half-laying on him.

My head was on Len's chest, and the rest of my upper torso was laying on him while my legs were stretched out in front of me.

Then Len suddenly shifted slightly, causing my head to fall to his lap.

I instantly raised my head out of instinct, and Len didn't protest, just glanced at his watch.

"Five more minutes.." He muttered before we lapsed into a awkward silence.

"..."

I decided that it was now or never to confess.

"L-l-len-kun?" I asked cautiously, fiddling with the straps of my shirt nervously.

"I thought I told you to just call me Len, but yeah?"

"I-I-I-I..." I stuttered nervously, my face starting burn.

"You..what?" Len asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I-I-I-I..."

_Why couldn't this stupid stuttering go away?_ I thought angrily as my hands tightened into fists.

"What is it? Come on, spit it out." Len said, smiling soothingly at me.

_**"You're actually really good at singing."**_

My heart skipped a few beats at that smile.

That smile was the thing that I first thought was 'beautiful'.

He smiled exactly like that to calm me down today.

He always smiled like that to me whenever he knew I was stressed or upset.

It was that smile that made me fall in love with him.

"I-I..._..._I-I-I..I-I love you Len Kagamine!" I sputtered out, my face burning red._  
_

Small silence.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so-so-sor-sorry f-f-for dr-dr-dragging y-yo-yo-you out h-h-here.." I instantly started stuttering out quickly, feeling stupid for thinking that he might like me back. "Y-y-y-you p-p-probab-Mfft!"

Len cut my useless ranting off with a gentle kiss, then pulled back.

"Sorry for taking such a long time to answer," Len began, running a hand through his hair and grinning. "But I was just surprised that you confessed. I never thought that you would...return my feelings." Len got a cute little sheepish face on when I stared at him.

"Okay...maybe...a guy can hope right?" He joked, clearly trying to lighten the atmosphere.

It worked, because I grinned at him with a huge smile on my face, making him blush and turn his head away.

"Lui...I.." Len ran a hand through his hair again, pausing for a few moments before meeting my amber eyes.

"Lui Hibiki, I love you." He said seriously, and I could see that his sapphire eyes were sincere as he leaned forward to kiss me again.

As our lips met; I could hear Gumi all the way down the hill yell; "And...Three, two, one...FIRE!"

The fireworks exploded in the nightsky in front of us, popping and crackling loudly.

Me and Len broke the kiss to stare up at the fireworks-which looked amazing, because the fireworks looked like actual Vocaloids-when we both realized something particular about the colors.

"These first few fireworks.." I began quietly, hoping that I was just imagining things. "A-are those boys yellow and orange...?"

Len laughed at my tone and pulled me into his lap, kissing my forehead before turning me back towards the front.

"So? Yellow and orange look good together; don't you think?" He mused, entwining our right hands together.

I turned slightly pink, but turned around and gave Len a quick peck on the lips, right before turning to take one more glance at the fading images of me and Len in the sky.

* * *

**(!)*- They're meant to be whispering, but more kinda yell-whispering, get it?**

**Ganbatte**- Roughly means "Go for it!" or "Don't give up!" You should probably go google it. (No pun intended.)**

**Rolling Girl***- I honestly don't think you should take my explanation seriously. I mostly got it off Vocaloid Wikia, so credit goes to whoever wrote it. (Also the same with the romaji; got it off Vocaloid Wikia.)**

**Just call me Miku****- In Japan, calling someone like 'Miku-san' is rather formal and usually used for the last names of strangers. Calling someone without any honorifics is considered rude if you aren't close with the person, which is why Len and Miku want Lui to call them without any so badly. It's like called someone who Mr. Smith because you have manners, but he says you can just call him John. In Japan, this is a sign of respect I hear. (Calling Ring 'Ring-nii' is a different case since it kinda means Ring-sis if you're looking for a literal translation.)**

**Rin's giggles*****- This is two shot mind you. It'll get explained in the next chapter. **

**How Mikuo knows******- Revealed in the next chapter so don't even dare to even hint at it.**

**Len's amazing knowledge*******- As Rin mentioned a few paragraphs ago, Len used to have the information overload, so he knows how to deal with it. And his knowledge came from Wikipedia...**

**The dot thing- It's probably slightly confusing and pointless to try and explain this...in this story, each dot per paragraph line when we time-skip is usually about like 2 minutes in this story...except ONCE before the time-skip skipping to Lui running up the hill. Those are worth 5 minutes...so you do the math. (Each dot= 2 minutes. Number of dots X 2 minutes= How Long The Time Skip is.)**

**(Please note; the following author's note was taken from a conversation from a chat room where the two authors-and a friend-talked, while someone else monitored them and rarely anything was edited.)**

**Kitty: *reads story* ...**

**CrazySweetYandereGirl (Yandere): So, what did you think? I edited some parts, mostly mine of course, but I thinks it fine!**

**Kitty: ...The part with Meito and Lui...**

**Yandere: Meito just likes sake and he's a perv. END OF STORY.**

**Kitty: Okay...you ship RingXPiko?**

**Yandere: ...One thing first if all...it's IMPLIED so far I guess...and it's Mikuo, not Piko, who's not even in this chapter...**

**Kitty: ...MikuXRin?**

**Yandere: You don't even read Yuri...plus, it's a two-shot so stop with the pairings already... **

**Kitty: And I usually don't read Yaoi either, so shush. **

**Yandere: Plus, since you're kinda also the author, shouldn't you know the answers to these questions?**

**Kitty: Did I mention that I'm bad at writing anything fluff?**

**Yandere: *facepalm* You're so innocent, but so stupid...hard to believe that you're actually good at writing humor...**

**Friend: Just ask the readers to review so we can go back to what we were doing!**

**Yandere: RnR please! You can ignore this conversation as if it never happened! It's also my first fanfiction-with a little help, but the author is bad with fluff..-so go easy on me please...(How is it so long for my first fanfiction? O.o)**


End file.
